Don't Walk Away
by BadGurl
Summary: What if Tai chose the wrong card? Were did they go and what will happen?
1. Default Chapter Title

Yeah! I now own Digimon!(no I don't). Seriously I just bought it!(I'm lying)  
Aren't u happy now!(Y should u be happy when I don't own digimon).  
I did Mimi's pov on how and why she was the way she was in 01. I mean you don't know if your gonna die or go home and she was only 10! Ya gotta admitt, its pretty cool they way she's not afraid to b*tch and whine in a place were murder is leagle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't Walk Away  
  
  
_Tai's Pov_  
I don't know what or why it happened. It just did. Glances turned to stares. Thoughts turned to fantasies. Annoyance turned to jealousy. But love has always been there, I guess I just didn't know it. But I gave it all away. I blew the only chance with her just because of a stupid mistake! She was the only life I had. Now I ruined both of are's and the rest of the groups. I could deal with everybody else hating me, just not her.   
  
  
_Flash back(after Tai picked the card from Myotismon's castle)  
  
  
_"This isn't home Tai!!!"She screached with tears running down her face. Tai looked away from her in shame. "We're stuck here now!!! We'll never get home!! I'll never see the people I love again thanks to you!! Don't you even care!!"She screamed at him. "Answer me damn it!!!" She slapped him across the face knocking Tai's goggles off. She just glared at him and collapsed to her knees sobbing as her respectful digimon tried to comfort her. Tai watched as she yanked herself up and sprinted the other way. The rest of the digidestined ran after her. He stared through his own tears as he watched her run away. "God I'm so sorry" And for the first time in his life Taichi Yagami Kamiya began to cry. "Dear God I know all the things I've done have a price on them. And I know how high that price is but please!! Please don't let it be her!"  
"I sorry everbody, I'm sorry family, I'm sorry.............Mimi"  
  
  
_End flashback  
  
  
Tai's pov  
  
  
_That had been eight years ago when I was only eleven years old and Mimi was ten. Now we're in some strange sub Digi-world. It's basically the same but it has its differences. Our digimon are with us as they've always been.The rest of the digidestined have gone on with their lives as if nothing has changed. All except Mimi. She still hasn't forgiven me. God it hurt. It still hurts. Joe and I have grown to be good friends over the years. I remember something he had said to me after Mimi had unknowingly broken my heart. He was the only one that had stayed to tell me it would be okay. I didn't believe him but it was still comforting to hear. Yet one thing he said to me after I told him of feelings for Mimi. "If it was supposed to feel good it wouldn't be called a crush." Heh funny how right he was. But it wasn't a crush, It was love. I knew Joe had feelings for Mimi also but he had given up to just longing for her, knowing he wouldn't have a chance.  
It's weird how something so gorgeous could hurt so many. I guess beauty _is _nature's way of telling you its dangerous. Well mostly for flowers any way. But thats what she is isn't she. A flower. Does she know how dangerous she is? Do any flowers know how dangerous they are? I guess I should ask Palmon some day. I stare at her now, in the dark since it's my watch. Matt has gotten as close to her as he could, almost touching her. My fists clench and I wonder since it's my watch how close he would have to get for me to beat the bloody shit out of him for being a threat. I gritt my teeth and try to shrug it off. Again I look back to her. She still looks like a little child no older than Tk had been. Her fist is infront of her face as she is in a scrunched up ball like position.  
Her cinnemen hair streams around her like a hailo. She has gotten somewhat of a tan from all the being in the sun, not much of one but just noticable. Her golden highlights are starting to show as she grows older. Not being able to cut her hair it has grown waistlength. It's funny how there is not a single splint end on there, unlike Sora. I don't know how she does it but she has managed to keep her hair short. It is now shorter than it was before, in a pixie cutt. I should ask her how she does it one of these days.I look at Mimi and notice how Palmon has crushed her to her leafy form. Ever scince that day, Palmon has been a mother to Mimi. Its hard to believe, since she's short than her, but Palmon has tried.  
In a way I think she was happy that Mimi couldn't go back. She had often asked Mimi to talk about her mother to her. I would notice the slight envious frown on Palmon's face as Mimi talked about her mother, her only Idol. I knew she had always wanted to be able to take care of Mimi like a mother would, but her being a digimon she could never have a baby her self. When digimon die they just reboot themselves at the primary village, so there was no need for reproduction for digimon.   
When we found out we couldn't leave she often warpdigivolved into rosemon so she could rock Mimi to sleep. It was a good thing Palmon had these feelings. Mimi needs a mother, she was always different or some reason. She needed to be protected and nurtured by a female figure. Ever since then Palmon has only been to happy to take over the job. She mostly stays in Rosemon form, but when its time to sleep and after Mimi has fallen asleep she digivolves back.   
I take alook at myself and thank the digiworld for stopping the aging process. The new digiworld doesn't let us age. When we hit sixteen that was pretty much it for the aging thing. I don't know how I feel about being an imortal. Its not so different I guess, since I know I won't be alone. I look at Mimi one more time. I guess as long as she hates me I'll always be alone.  
I know Sora is dying to take her place, but we're just friends. I don't wan't to be anyting else.  
  
  
  
Mimi's_ Pov  
  
  
  
_It is now morning and the digidestined are now getting up(Dear sweet god that sounded so like what guinea pig scientist would say!) I miss them. Even after all these years I still miss my family. I notice Palmon's back to her Rosemon. I like her like that. I managed to alter my dress to a semi tank top that shows all of my stomach and my skirt has stayed the same exept it has a slit all the way up to top thigh. And of course I'd never give up my hat! I watch as Yamato comes up to me and takes my hand. "C'mon Mimi time to go." He smiles warmly at me and I do the same. He's been the nicest to me ever since we got stuck here. Rosemon or Mommymon as she wants me to someday call her, doestn't like him very much. We haven't had conntact for a long time now, not even from Gennai. Nobody understands this! They call me a whiner or a Barbie wannabe but they don't understand! They've accepted this and move on with their lives, but I can't.   
I have no life to move on with any more. People _were _my life! I was raised to be social and popular! I had always had love and kindness from my family! They sheltered and protected me from anything that could harm me in any way! And I can't be with them now. I'm alone. I will never see another human being other than this group. The choice and variety of any human relation ship or contact has been brutely snatched from me! You have no idea what its like to know this is your life. This _is it! _Your life will never go beyond these boarders! Everything anyone or anything has tought you is now useless. All my dreams of being a singer and fashion designer have been beaten to a bloody pulp.  
I suppose thats why I can't forgive him. I know Tai has tried to make up for everything that he's done for me, but I just can't forgive what he did. Taichi Kamiya can't replace or give back what he stole from me. No one can. I want to forgive him, but I can't. He has Sora and he knows he loves her, he had variety and a choice to love her. Me? I don't have a choice anymore. I can't have the fairytale relationship I've dreamed about since I hear my first story. I know Matt wants to be my fairytale prince, but I need to know whats beyond him. I want to date around and see what other guys are like. What a normal relationship is. I want to choose,not just go with whatever's left. But I guess thats not my choice anymore.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt's pove  
  
  
  
  
  
I stare at her hoping to get a glimps of her beautiful face out from under her huge cowboy hat. In away I'm glad Tai got us stuck here. I admit I wasn't exactly prince charming to Mimi in the begining either but Tai's mistake blew mine away in her view. She's so beautiful. I've loved her from the start and will love her to the end. I remember watching her sleep when it was my turn to take watch. Oh I was taking watch alright, just not over the digital world. Rosemon takes Mimi away from my grasp and begins to give her a piggy back ride as she flies above us. I glare up at her and I cant ell she's doing the same. I shake my head and look foreward. She can't fly forever.  
I watch as Sora tries to hold Tai's hand as Joe watches enviously. Yes Joe loved Sora. I thought he had a crush on Mimi but I guess I had been wrong. I saw the stares Taichi would give Mimi, but I'm glad Sora's here to keep him occupied. He would never break her heart, Tai doesn't have the guts. I look up at Mimi riding on Rosemon's back. Her waist length hair blow wildly in the wind and the sun makes it look like its made of sun beams. She's like a goddess. Unfortunately one that can never be touched. Unlike the rest of us, even Sora, Mimi has retained her innocense.  
Like an invisible shield around her keeping her a child forever. Too bad that same shields keeps all hands and possibilites of relationships away as well. A smile over comes my face as I stare at my goddess. Oh well, even _she _can't run forever. Mimi will wear out soon and I will be there to pick up her tired body.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Normal pov  
  
  
  
  
The digidestined walk for hours untill they come to what looks like an abandoned town. It looks like the fairytale city "El Dorado". They stop just near the entery way. "What are we waitig for! Its a city are we going or not!" Mimi yelled. "Mimi it could have traps, hold on patience is a virtue you know." Rosemon lectured. Mimi gorwled. "NOT when starving and smell like and ashtray in a urinal!" She screeched as she leaped down and made a mad dash for the city. "MIMI STOP!!" Tai yelled after her and began to chase her. "Everythings going to be ok, they'll be a bath, clothes, food.."Mimi chanted over and over again. "MIMI COME BACK!!" She just ignored Tai's pleads. He growled and lunged for her. Tai tackles Mimi to the ground as her foot touched a strange looking steping stone.  
All of the sudden the entire floor infront of them collapsed into a bottomless pit looking crevice! They panted with exhaustion and shock. "Hey you guys ok!" Izzy called to them ans they ran to catch up to the leader and princess. "Yeah I guess."Tai said and Mimi just nodded. ____


	2. Don't Walk Away 2

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! Miss me? Thats ok 'cause I didn't miss u either! : P   
  
  
I don't own digimon k? I would like 2 thank Mimikins 4 giving me someone 2 talk 2 while fanfic.net was being a royal pain in the ass. And I'd like 2 say that I missed all my reviewers especially Fallen Angel From Heaven and Moonchi&Tai!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't Walk Away    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai looked into her eyes. God Mimi was beautiful......"Tai?" He couldn't hear a thing as he felt her slender body beneath him. "Tai? Can you please get off me?" Mimi wimpered. He looked into her beautiful hazel eyes one last time before nodding and getting up. Once standing he offered his hand down to her to help her up. She simply looked at it and turned away as she got up on her own. He sighed and looked back at the deep grand canyon like crevice that almost killed them. "MIMI!!" She whiped around and saw Yamato running toward her with a look of fear and worry on his face. Matt embraced her and crushed Mimi to his body as if he'd never see her again. "God Mimi are you ok?" She smiled weakly and nodded. Though she never saw the look of rage and jealousy on Taichi's face. Nor the look of hurt on Sora's. Jyou skidded up behind them and examined the deep crevice, gently adjusting his glasses. "Hmph! A pretty primitive little trap if you ask me." He stated.  
"How do we get across?" Gabumon asked. Matt looked at him."I don't know." "Why don't we use Birdramon and fly over?"Sora offered. "If there are digimon over there they might think we're trying to attack." "Oooohhhhh I know!" Mimi raised her hand as if she was still in school and bounced around eagerly. She blushed as everyone stopped and stared at her. "Sorry, force of habbit heh heh." Mimi put her hand behind her head and chuckled as everyone sweatdropped. "So how do we get across Mimi?" Sora asked. "Oh yeah! Hey Rosemon can you digivolve back to Palmon for a sec?" Rosemon frowned and looked hesitant. She really didn't like her rookie form, but she sighed and dedivivolved back to Palmon. "Ok Mimi now what do you want me to do?" She brought Palmon and took her over to the edge of the crevice and pointed at it.  
"Ok now do your poisin ivy across the canyon and we'll crawl across it!" She chirped. The rest of the digidestined smiled and agreed as Palmon did as her adopted daughter asked her. "But what if we slip?" Tk asked. "We'll just have to take that chance." Matt answered. The rest nodded. "Ok Mimi you first."Tai chirped as he and Matt made their way for Mimi at the same time only to bump into eachother. Tai growled at him but let Matt glare at him as he made his way to Mimi and picked her up. "Ok Mim's hold on tight understand? Tk get patamon to go with her to make sure she doesn't fall ok?" Tk smiled and let his digimon fly over to the long haired girl. "Sure Matt!"Patamon chirped. Mimi hugged Palmon's vines to her chest as she gently made her way across. Everything seemed to be going smoothly when all of the sudden Mimi's hands slipped and she lost balance! "MIMI!!!!" Matt and Tai shouted at the same time. "I-It's o-okay..Just slipped." She was now hanging upside down with her legs and arms wrapped around the vines for dear life.  
She also noticed that her skirt was hanging down. "Great, not only am I embarassing myself I'm mooning everybody."She grumbled as she blushed furiously. "Wow great legs." Tai said. He looked around as he noticed everyone staring at him except Matt and Sora who were glaring at him. "Did I say that outloud?" He said as his cheeks turned cherry colored. "Focus more on her safety, less on her legs." Jyou lectured. "Hmph! That's like asking hell to freeze over." Matt cracked while glaring at Taichi. "So I guess that means I get an excuse to look huh?" "Not unless you want to be looking at her through two black eyes." Tai just glared him.Patamon quickly flew down and took the hem of her dress in his mouth as he flew up a little to cover her legs. That soon caused a bunch of awwww's in disapointment.  
"Aaarrgg. Th-is isn't easy doing it upside down ya know!" Mimi said to herself. "Are you ok Mimi?" Patamon asked worriedly. "Nm! Ye-yeah just a little closer and I'm done." The digidestined stared in worry as Mimi continued to climb the rope over to the other side. "Mimi looks like a sloth." Koushiro commented. . "THERE! Done, yes!" Mimi yelled as she reached and climbed over the edge. "I did it I did it I did it!" She sang as she danced around the other side. "Ok next." Plamon exclaimed to the rest. "Ok Sora you're up." Jyou said as he helped her get a grip on the vines. She wobbled a bit and slowly began to get the hang of it. "C'mon Sora!" Mimi yelled to her. A few grunts and slips later, the red head was across. "Yes!" She yelled and gave Mimi a high five. Koushiro and Jyou passed quickly and steadily.   
"Go ahead Matt, you can go first." Tai offered gesturing to the vines. Matt nodded and grabbed ahold of Palmon's vines. "Ow! Hey not so hard! Loosen the grip!" Palmon scolded. This only recieved a glare from Yamato. The others watched tentively as the young man crossed. "Ok you up next Taichi!" Palmon chirped. He sighed and nodded. He bent down and got a grip on the flower digimon's vines. Just as he was about to slip down and crawl over he heard Palmon whisper in his ear. "Look good Tai, Mimi's watching." "huh?" Was his confused answer. But sure enough when he looked over, Mimi and Sora were the ones watching the closest. He smiled and nodded to the pink and green digimon. Taichi didn't let out a single grunt of discomfort as he crawled across the vines.  
When he reached the end Tai let his feet go and swung himself up onto the ledge. Everyone smiled as they hugged eachother and cheered. They didn't know why they were doing so, it was a small victory. Maybe it was because in all of the other dangers they were together, this had to be the first risk of losing eachother they faced even without their digimon. Taichi's thoughts were soon tackled out of his head as Sora leaped into his arms and cought him in a bear hug. He looked over to Mimi as he put his arms around the red head. He could have sworn he saw sadness in those hazel eyes. That fantasy soon disappeared as he watched Yamato twirl Mimi around and kiss her sweet lips gently. Taichi's eyes widened and he quickly whipped his head in the other direction clenching his eyes shut as if in pain and almost giving himself whiplash.  
He sqeezed Sora's body tight just to block out the sight of Yamato completing Taichi's life long dream. Sora had obviously mistaken it as affection and tightened her grip on him. His eyes fell on Agumon restraining his mate Palmon from killing Matt on the spot. He chuckled as he looked at all of his teamates respectful digimon and their counterparts. Gabumon glared at Agumon as he wrapped his orange claws around Palmon. Yes even the digimon had their own set of triangles. Taichi's eyes went over to Gomamon as he cuddled up to Biyomon, making Tentomon jealous. Patamon just laughed happily in Tk's arms.   
Tai gave a chuckle of triumph as he watched Mimi push Yamato away and rush over to Tk. Tk blushed as the cinemen haired young woman threw her arms around him and gave him a gigantic bear hug. Yes Tai knew of Tk's crush on Mimi, but he saw the younger man as no threat for her affections. "Ok everybody!We didn't get over here just to get buddy buddy with every body! Lets move it!" The rest nodded and made their way to the golden city. They looked up at the golden buildings and towers in awe. "They never had _anything _like this in the Digiworld." Takeru whispered. Mimi looked into the alley between two buildings. Just as she was about to turn her head, in the corner of her eye she saw two beady looking red eyes flash at her. Her head quickly whipped back in that direction and she stopped walking. The eyes were no longer there.  
The other digidestined didn't seem to notice as they kept walking. Mimi made her way to the alley still staring at it. "Thats funny. I should really look into getting glasses." She said walking off shaking her head to clear the though of the red eyes. As her back was turned and she walked away, the red eyes appeared once more staring at her retreating form. "Quite the beauty, no?" "Yes, it won't be hard to get her away from her little group." With that, the chatter stoped and the red eyes disappeared. "Guys! Palmon?! Matt! Tai?! Sora!" Mimi called cupping her hands to her mouth. Where were they? Mimi looked around, her hair whipping in every direction as she looked around frantically. There was no one in sight and it seemed as if she were in a maze, getting farther and farther away from the other digidestined with each turn she took.  
"Where are you! This isn't funny!!" She yelled searching for them. It felt as if the buildings were watching her every move, like a lioness waiting to pounce. She passed another alley in her frantic sprinting. Mimi instantly screeched to a halt and made her way back to the passed alley. She stood stalk still, staring at who she thought she would never see again.   
  
  
  
  
"......Mama?....."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry 4 this being so short, but I couldn't make it a cliff hanger if I didn't. Don't worry I'll make up 4 it by giving the next chapter out real soon k? Buh bye!


	3. Don't Walk Away 3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing k?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't Walk Away  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They had been walking for hours. Every step seemed to take them into a new section of the golden city. "Tai where are we going anyway? We're tired, we want to rest." Sora said to him. Tai sighed and nodded, allowing them to rest and wander. "MIMI!!" Their heads whipped to the direction of Palmon. "She's gone!" She sobbed frantically. "What do you mean _gone_!! You were right with her weren't you?!!" Tai screamed. The flower nodded ashamed of herself. His face seemed to have taken on a wild look. His body trembled and his pupils dialated. "You hear her!!! Spread out and find her now!!!" He screamed to the rest of the digi-destined. They were about to comment on him action like drill sargent but Matt had already taken off, so they followed like-wise. Soon Taichi was alone. He looked around desperately trying to calm himself.  
Memories of a few hours ago when she had almost fallen into the canyon flooded his mind. His eyebrows went down and his eyes narrowed. This was a trap. It was all a trap. But for what? What did they want? Did they want the crests like the dark masters had? Did they want to destroy them? What was this place? Questions flooded his mind as he collapsed and darkness over took him. Yet through the question and deliria only one thing stayed on his mine. God have mercy if they had hurt Mimi.  
  
"......Mama?........" Mimi's mother stood on the other end of the alley simply smiling at her. Mimi took a shakey step towar the woman, almost choking on her cry. "Mimi........Its time to come home baby." The voice was eurethral. Tears of happiness rolled down the cinemen haired girl's cheeks as she raced forward to her mother. "Mommy!" Yet the woman suddenly began to run from her. Dread took over Mimi's features as she continued to run after Mrs.Tachikawa. "Mama come back! Why are you running away?! Its Me! Mimi!!" She yelled, but the older woman didn't reply. She was begining to get histerical as she chased her mother. "Mama!!" She screamed as she fell to the ground. Dirt marred her features and blood fell from newly scraped knee. She coffed and cringed as she got up and continued to run after Mrs.Tachikawa.   
Mimi made a turn out of the alley and gasped. It couldn't be real. Yes it was all just a fantasy. Just her mind playing tricks on her. The ground was coated in green grass and children played jump rope on the side walk. Parent chatted with one another and teens gossiped about the daily events. She was home. She was back in the real world! "Mimi!" Her head whipped in the direction of her name. Her father was standing there on a blanket with her mother. "Sweet heart are we going to have a picnic or are you just going to stand there gawking at us?" He chuckled. "Daddy?" He looked at her curiously as if wondering what was going on with her. A strangled sob wrenched her throat as she launched herself towards him.  
Her father fell onto the grass, his sunglasses falling off. "Angel I can't hug you back if you crush my ribs now can I?" Mimi just laughed and hugged him tighter. "Sweetheart you act as if your never going to see us again? Whats wrong?" Her mother said caressing her shoulder. "I just missed you so much." She sobbed. Ken and Merie Tachikawa looked at their daughter confused. Ken just shrugged and wrapped his arms around Mimi. She abruptly broke the hold and stood up as if to run. "But what about the others?" She exclaimed as she turned her head to the alley. It was gone. Nothing but a solid oak tree stood in it place. "What! Whats going on? Where's the city!" She raced for the tree almost expecting to go straight through it.  
Instead she just slamed into it making her cowboy hat fall off. "Aaahhh!!" Her parents raced toward their daughter as her hands came up to cradle her bleeding nose. "Mimi what do you think your doing!" Her father yelled. She just looked aroung frantically searching for the golden alley. "Wh-where's the alley! Mama you were there! You know what I'm talking about!" Merrie just looked at her confused. "Mimi darling you must have had a dream sweetheart. Now come on, you have to eat something."Bu-but what about Tai and the others!" She almost yelled. "Kamiya's son?"Her father asked. "He's right over there." She turned her head to where Ken was pointing. Sure enough Tai was over on the field playing soccer with Koushiro. "This is impossible...."She whispered.  
"You must've had a dream dearheart now come." Her mother said pulling her over to the blanket laying on the grass. Was it just a dream? Maybe it was all just a dream. Yes, it must've been. She laughed a little. "Can I go talk to Tai for a little while?" She asked. "Of coarse! But be back in a few minutes, I'm just setting things up." Mimi nodded and raced over to Taichi. "Hey Tai!" He abruptly stopped the game and looked towards Mimi and waved enthusiasicly to her. She giggled and embraced him in a hug. It was all a dream. There were no cards. No digimon. No being stuck in the digiworld. Everything was perfect. "Hey Mim's! Looking beautiful as always!" He flirted. She blushed a little and smiled to him.  
"Wow this is like a fairytale or something." Mimi commented. "Yeah I know! Koushiro hasn't scored a single goal!" She rolled her eyes at him as Koushiro slapped him upside the head and walked away. "No I'm talking about the park! I mean it looks different."She said. Tai cocked his head in confusion. "How do you figure?" "The park was never _this _nice. I always hoped they'd build a jungle gym here! And look at the fountain. I always did think one would look nice over there. The only thing this needs is a pink swing set!" She joked. The confusion remained on his face. "Uhh Mimi? I think you've been out in the sun too long. The fountain and jungle gym has alway been here. And the pink swing set is right over there." He pointed. "Huh? What're you talking about? I just checked this entire place out and there is no......pink......swing......set." She said as she turned in Tai's pointing direction. There it was.  
Complete with little children playing on it. For the first time since she got here she actually looked around and took in what she saw.It was like in all her childhood dreams. Her parents. Little children laughing and playing. A field of flowers. It was perfect. She collapsed to her knees and sobbed. But that was just it. It was absolutely perfect. Nothing can be perfect. It just wasn't realistic. And this wasn't real. She closed her eyes as tears steamed down her face. It was her dream. "Mom? _Mom_?!" Her eyes snapped open and she saw a small boy tugging on her shirt to get her attention. "Mom! You said you'd take me to my soccer game today!" The little boy frowned at her. "Mom? Oh I sorry sweetie, you must have me mistaken for someone else. Are you lost?" Mimi asked worriedly.  
The boy then burst out laughing and fell to the ground holding his stomach. "Hahaha! Very funny Mama, stop playing. C'mon you promised to take me to the soccer game!" She was about to protest again that she wasn't his mother, but she looked him over. He had a mop of cinemen colored hair and chocolate eyes. "Mama!" She looked to her left and spotted a girl about the little boys age tugging on her shirt to get her attention. "Mommy! you promised to take me to chorus today! You're gonna take me aren't you mommy?" She stared at the little girl for a while. She had golden, shoulder length, spikey hair that was put up into a high ponytale and a set of hazel eyes that echoed her own. Mimi brushed a lock of spikey bangs out of the little girls hazel eyes. "Mom?" She looked to her left where the little boy was kneeling beside her and calling her.  
Beyond him she saw a white picket fence that fenced a yard with a beautiful blue house sitting on it. It was obviously up stairs down stairs, though very modest. It had white shudders and a tree swind in the back yard. A large collie layed on the porch next to the chair swing. It was beautiful. "Mommy?!" She looked down to her right where the little girl was calling her. Beyond her she saw a large white mansion, complete with pool and limoes. There was gold lining everywhere and Stone carved statues and fountains. It was all she had ever dreamed. Mimi was about to get up and go to it when she noticed something that made her cold. The house felt cold. It was the golden heavenly palace she had always dreamed of being carried off to but. It was empty. It gave her no feeling. I felt like just a house. Nothing like the warm, happy, complete feeling the modest little house gave her.  
Suddenly the little girl got up and ran infront of the mansion. There was a man standing there that picked her up and kissed her forhead. He then looked to her kneeling form. She couldn't see what the man looked like. All she saw was a dark profile looking at her. "Mama?" Her head snapped onto the voice calling out. The large haired little boy was standing infront of the white fence holding his hand out to her. Mimi got up but stopped when she heard someone call to her. "Mommy? Where ya goin'?" She looked and sure enough there was the little girl in the man's arms hold out her own arms to her. Mimi blinked and adjusted her hat as she looked back over to the little boy then back to the girl. The little boy looked so sad, as if she didn't go with him he would die. She looked back over to the little girl who had the same look on her face and she could feel the same feeling radiating from the man.  
Mimi knew that she could destroy one of the families. This wasn't real! This was a dream! Her dream! To be happy and have a family! To be a famous rich singer and marry a handsom knight in shining armour! Those were her dreams! But it wasnt real!! 'Who are you to say what is real and what is not' She stopped as she heard a different voice call to her. "Wh-what?" 'You have what you want. They beautiful landscapes, the happy family, the fame........and you don't want it? What do you want girl?' I-I....'You stupid stupid girl! You could have had anything you wanted! What does reality matter!' Everything! If it was just a dream all your loved ones are just little dolls! They can't be happy they can't love! Nothing would matter! 'Your loved ones? What do you care if its real or not? This is the only way you can ever see them. At least this way you'll be able to live in your world and be happy' Mimi couldn't say anything. The voice was right. She was stuck here in reality, but at least she could live in her world even if it was just a fantasy.  
Yes, your right. She needed her family. She needed everything she was ever taught to actually mean something. The voice was quiet. She brushed away her tears and stood up angrily. But the boy and girl were gone. She was back in the park. Her family was waving her over to them. She smiled weakly and nodded as she raced over, trying to block out the fact that it wasn't real. "Have a nice chat with Tai sweetie?" Merrie asked sweetly. "Yeah Mama he was just bragging how Koushiro couldn't score a goal." Her father laughed a little and looked over to the boys playing soccer. "Yes Kamiya's got quite a son eh Mimi?" She nodded. The family went on their happy chatter eating and Mimi kept trying to pretend that it was real. "Why don't you want me?" Mimil's head whirled in the direction of the voice. "Huh?" The little boy was standing their looking up at her sitting form. "Why don't you want me mommy? What did I do!" The boy sobbed.  
"It has nothing to do with you sweetie." Mimi said as she tried to comfort him.No one else seemed to see the little boy but her, no one seemed to notice her talking to him either. "B-but you don't want me to be born! You're leaving me! Please don't go Mommy! Whatever I did I won't do it anymore I promise!" He sobbed launching himself into her arms. Mimi stared down at him as she put her arms around him trying her best to bring him some comfort. She then heard another crying and she looked beyond the little boy in her arms. There was the tiney blond girl crying as she looked up to Mimi. "You'll stay here. You won't choose. You'll stay here and leave me." She cried. And then she was gone, leaving the sobbing boy in her arms. "Im sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry Mama! Let me come with you! Don't leave me alone!" He sobbed gripping her shirt as if it was his only string of life.Suddenly everything disappeared, the park and everything in it became nothing but the blackness that surrounded her.  
"They'll get me mommy! They'll take me away like they did you! Don't let them take me away!" Mimi found herself crying too as she watched the tiney hysterical child cry into her chest. 'Do you really want to give them up, Gaurdian of Sincerity?' The voice that spoke to her was much softer and kinder than the voice that had spoken to her before. Wh-what are you talking about? 'This little boy that you hold I your arms, that tiney girl that cried for you, neither of them will be born if you stay here.' They're mine?! 'Yes. With different fathers but still yours. They are the outcome of the decision that you would have had to make. Those two children are two different paths of your choice. Like a fork in the road. These children are the paths.' Wh-who are the fathers? 'That is your decision. They are two different destiny's, and I am not allowed to reveal destinys.'  
It doesn't matter. I can't go back. I need people! I need family! 'These are your family. Are you so selfish as to deny your own children life for the sake of your own fantisies?' Why is it alway destiny! Its destiny that got us into this! We aren't people to you!! We're just your little tools, your soldiers!! You don't care what happens to us so long as we get the job done!! The voice was silent for a while and then it spoke again. 'It was that way, yes. But you have proved yourself to be so much more.You were together through never being able to see the one you love, to watch you lives end, you stayed. You disrupted destiny itself, but in doing so, you've proven youselfs powers far beyond ours. And this deed shall not go unrewarded.' By what? Giving us a cookie and a pat on the head?! Its over! They're is nothing left! I refuse to go back to nothing. 'What about the child sincerity?' He came to me, he'll stay with me.   
The voice once again was silent. 'You cannot have both sincerity. You cannot have both fantasy and reality. Life doesn't work that way. If it did everything would be perfect. But then again, there isno such thing as perfect.' Mimi glared at the blackness. She looked down as she felt her arms and the weight against her shirt become lighter. The boy began to disappear from her arms. "BRING HIM BACK!!DO YOU HEAR ME!1 DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!!!"She screeched into the darkness. 'He is nothing, he is reality, and you are not in reality' Mimi hesitated. "If-If I go back......will he come back?" 'In time, if you choose his path, yes.' "I want to go back." 'You have the right desicion Sincerity. Now go.' A few yards infront of her appeared a door flooding with white light. Mimi began to run towards it when suddenly the black world began to smash and rock.   
'HURRY! I can only hold them off for so long!' Mimi ran faster and faster as red eyes began to appear and watch her. An evile voice called to her. The same voice that called to her in the field. "RUN! RUN AS YOU MIGHT GIRL! WE WILL FIND YOU!! IT JUST ENHACES THE THRILL OF THE CHASE!' It called to her as she ran through the door and back into the golden city. She fell out the door and heard someone scream her name. "MIMI!" Warm arms encircled her and held her to a muscular chest. "Oh god Mimi I thought we lost you! Where the hell have you been!" Mimi's head hurt and whoever was yelling at her didn't make it any better. Her vision sharpened and she saw Yamato looking down at her. "Yama-kun, please, my head hurts."She whimpered.  
He nodded and picked her up as he swung her into his arms babystyle. She began to grow tired and the darkness beckoned for her. "Don't you ever leave me Mimi. I love you." She heard him whisper into her ear. "I won't leave you Yama-chan." She whispered before giving into sleep.  
  
  
  
  
After he had woken up from unconciousness Tai had searched high and low for Mimi. His legs ached and his heart hurt from worry. 'Looking for you little lost love are we?' A voice called in his head. "Who are you! What do you want! Where's Mimi!!" He screamed. 'In the arms of another.' It chimed back. "I don't believe you." 'You don't believe the truth?' "I don't believe lies." 'How do you know it is a lie? The blond one is quite devoted to her is he not? He will and has done everything to get her, no?' "He hasn't gotten her yet." Tai gritted. 'Hasn't he?' Tai was silent at this. 'How much do you see when your back is turned and eyes are closed?' "I know enough." 'Enough to deny the truth?' "You don't know the truth." 'I know more than you do.' "I doubt that." 'The golden knight will get the Princess. He always does in the fairytales no? The cold knights with hearts of stone intrigues the princess and she slowly breaks down his walls, then they live happily ever after. The Joker never gets the princess. In the fairytales even before they have begun we know that the princess belongs to the knight. And deep in your heart you know that to be true.'  
"The joker has a chance with the princess if he fights hard enough." 'Does it really matter? In the end the only thing that matters is her feelings. You can't fight those.' "I'm not fight them I'm fighting _for _them." 'How can you fight for feelings? Aren't gifts and flattery not supposed to matter when it comes to matters of the heart? The joker and the knight can just stand on either side of the princess and she will respond to her feelings.' Tai couldn't think of anything to say. 'Accept this Joker, she is not yours. There is nothing to fight for anymore. Princess's don't marry Jokers.' ".........................." 'Nothing to say young Joker? Heartbreak of losing your love to another is strong.' "He can't have her." Came Taichi's calm determined voice. 'And why is that Joker?' "I'll kill him first." The voice was silent and dissapeared.   
"TAI!!" His head turned to the voice calling him. Sora was racing toward him. "Tai we haven't found her!" She said as she got to him. "But then again we split up. So far I know Jyou , Koushiro haven't found her yet. So I'm guessing maybe Matt or Takeru found her." Tai stared at her with hard angry eyes. "God help him if he layed a hand on her." He whispered. "huh?" Mimi. She was his world. His life. His dreams. Everything. He wouldn't lose her. He _couldn't _lose her. Not to his rival. Not to anybody. "Mimi. Ashiteru."


End file.
